


Cut Back Down to Size

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Molly does not understand how to get Sam's attention back





	Cut Back Down to Size

“You sure know how to make an entrance, don’t you?” Jack slipped around her like a snake coiling his prey as her ebony eyes remained focused on the dance floor, “Too bad he still can’t seem to notice you, Molly.”  
  
Her romances thus far had failed miserably; with Sam, she thought things might turn out different – especially when he and Josslyn had such a bad falling out.   
  
Yet the two had been drawn together, yet again, like magnets without any regard for barriers between them; a single threat to Josslyn and a surprise trip overseas had made the two appear more in love than ever before – Sam’s brief flirtation with Molly a very distant memory of the past.   
  
Molly swallowed hard at the thought of being insignificant to him, her dark prince left to an elaborate fairy tale she had created only to be shelved by the trashy romance novel he couldn’t seem to let go of to gain something real.  
  
Josslyn had been nothing but trouble to those around her, to Sam most of all as their relationship had been cause for controversy and drama. They were better when separated and far from one another; Molly had continued to build her hope around that as she watched them melt into each other while onlookers disapproved.  
  
Holding her head a little higher, Molly pushed past him and prayed he’d disappear, “Back off.”  
  
“You’d think you’d be just a little nicer to the individual who wants to help you gain some notoriety here.” Jack moved to a spot in front of her, bending slightly at his waist while offering his hand, “A dance could make Sam notice you.”  
  
Molly paused, her eyes bouncing between the sight of Sam and Jack’s hand presented to her; in all the novels she read, it took a drastic action sometimes to gain the affections of the male – he had to see her as interesting and desirable to everyone to recognize his deepest desires.  
  
Grabbing his hand with a slight yank, she mumbled under her breath, “Fine.”  
  
Her romantic heart wanted Sam to chase her, recognize she was the best match; yet her instinctual fight refused to let her simply lie down and die in this situation.  
  
The feeling of a hand at the base of her back caused her eyes to fly to Jack’s, a small grin on his lips as she little out a soft breath of surprise; intertwining the fingers of their joined hands, Jack held her stare without the slightest regard for the brother she tried to woo away from Josslyn.  
  
Molly was unaware of their unified movement as she spoke, “I thought you were interested in Josslyn too.”  
  
Jack’s gaze brewed with flirtation and sincerity, “I’m always interested in the most beautiful woman in the room. Tonight, you’ve got her beat.”  
  
A smile shaded her lips as she shook her head, “You’re so full of it.”  
  
“Usually, yeah.” Jack waited for her smile to fade before insisting, “But not about this.”


End file.
